


When the Walls Fell

by yossarian359



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yossarian359/pseuds/yossarian359
Summary: Of all of the things that could’ve gone wrong when they arrived in Helius, of all the problems she anticipated, Cora never imagined that this would be one of them.DISCONTINUED





	1. Awake in a Nightmare

Of all of the things that could’ve gone wrong when they arrived in Helius, of all the problems she anticipated, Cora never imagined that _this_ would be one of them.

 

She planned, of course. She plans for everything. _That’s what years of military service does to you. ‘Have a plan when shit hits the fan’._ She mentally repeated one of her many mantras.

 

But there are just some things that you cannot plan for. Things such as being at odds with the son of your mentor; who arbitrarily happens to be the new Pathfinder. A Pathfinder who, while being an _impulsive sarcastic jerk_ , is the last hope for the initiative. The last hope for thousands of frightened souls adrift in _this nightmare_.

 

She never really spoke much with Scott Ryder before Andromeda. Surprising considering she was his father’s protégé. In fact, in the years she’s known him, she never heard Alec talk about his family. _Maybe that explains something._ The comment Scott made after learning of his father’s death: _‘Honestly we weren’t close, I never really new him growing up”_. Cora bit her tongue at that, the flippant way he just dismissed Alec’s sacrifice. He is the Pathfinder now. Untrained, and apparently a position unwanted by him. He has yet to say something that isn’t a glib remark when talking about how FUBAR this operation has become. _Shallow, uncaring._ _What was the old man thinking?_

 

“Cora?”

 

“It’s what he wanted, I won’t stand in the way” she replied, with all the icy stoicism she could muster.

 

_Not appreciative, never serious, never one to take up consequences, responsibility, action; completely lacking in determination._ Cora knows his type. Spent many mornings on shore leave in regret for _knowing_ his type. Damn outrageous flirt too.

 

Doesn’t matter. Two can play that game.

 

Still, he could be different. He at least _worried_ about his sister, demonstrating a pipsqueak of humanity. Maybe she’s judging him too quickly. Again, years of being an Asari commando will make that a habit. You can’t waste time having a moral argument about judgement of character when you’re facing a loaded gun or you’ll find yourself with a couple extra holes in your forehead. _If you hesitate one second you’ll be dead the next._ – Another one of her mantras.

 

Scott _was_ different _._ She decided. Even if he did fall into _that type._ He, at least, didn’t make any unwanted advances. Though, she wasn’t sure they would be completely unwanted. He was not sore on the eyes; that was certain. Even Turians found him handsome, at least that’s what she gathered from Vetra’s not-so-subtle ogling. Who could blame her? He was built like a soldier. Broad shoulders. Strong chiselled arms. Soft but angular jaw. Silver-blue eyes that could simultaneously melt and intimidate with a gaze that caused warmth to flush up her neck as she fought down a blush. His lips were problem enough when he joked. The slight movements, the way they would curl upward when he flirted, distracted her constantly. She wondered a lot about those lips. How they would feel in contrast with the slight prickling of stubble that complemented his features. _Soft. Warm._ _Smoothness contrasted by a rough texture._ She wondered— _no,_ imagined what they would feel like against her neck. Warm kisses at places that made her squirm and plead as he traced them down her neck to brush against her clavicle. Imagined how her breath would hitch and come faster as he worked, bringing her pleasure. How he would paralyze her with that gaze, so different from the one he wore when they argued. Imagined his lips and hands worshiping her as they explored and took in every inch— soft touches going as they traced her lower, his tongue warm between her breasts, on the soft ridge of her ribs, her abdomen lower, _lower…_

 

_Shit._

Cora jolted from her bunk aboard the Tempest and resigned herself to the fact that she was not going to have a restful sleep before the dayshift began.

 

600 years of uninterrupted sleep leaves you a bit restless. She examined the room around her and found herself alone. _More than a bit restless_ , she thought, as she delicately slid her hand downwards, finding it warm and wet as she cupped her sex. Biting down a moan as she began stroking, the movement of her fingers building up that wonderful familiar tension in her core. Her slender index brushed against her clit. Imagining it wasn’t hers, but Ryder’s calloused fingers bringing her pleasure as she rubbed slow circles around her heat, teasing her entrance. Her breath coming faster now, she slipped a digit in and sighed, eyelids fluttering shut as her back arched upwards, her free hand trailing down to her breast. She pumped herself faster now, hips bucking to meet the movements of her hand; _Scott’s hand,_ as she drove closer, _closer_

 

_“I prepped for years as your father’s second, then he chooses you. An untrained Pathfinder and all this mess to fix? What the hell was he thinking?_

 

_“Is this going to be a problem Cora?”_

She slumped back and let her head hit her pillow, breathing heavy as she rode out her release. Limbs weak as she collapsed back onto the bed in bliss.

 

Of all the problems she anticipated, Cora never imagined that _this_ would be one of them.


	2. 15 Steps

“I’m just saying Ryder, the most pragmatic and safe option was to establish a military outpost.”

 

“You’ve been ‘just saying’ that for hours.” Peebee added. Cora did not like her. Not one bit.

 

“I know you’re the pathfinder,” she continued, ignoring Peebee, “and that your decision is final, I am just suggesting that future colonists cannot go undefended. It’s a big risk, an _unnecessary_ risk.”

 

“We’ve been over this Cora.” Ryder said, almost resignedly. “Many times.”

 

“I know. I just need to be certain that you understand your responsibilities as pathfinder.” The Nomad lurched forward thanks to Ryder’s driving, probably banking off a sand dune.

 

“Oh what _are_ my responsibilities Cora, please patronize me more.” He responded, vitriol dripping from his words. That just infuriated her more.

 

“You have a duty to the initiative, a responsibility to the people. To find a home, a safe harbor. To make sure that said harbor stays safe. And safety, on a newly established outpost, on a hostile irradiated world, swarming with Kett monsters who want to kill us for God knows why, is pretty important Ryder.” She managed to force that out in one breath. They had been going at each other for the entire ride back from the Prodromos landing site.

“There are larger things to worry about Cora.” Ryder responded, matter-of-factly.

 

“Than the safety of those colonists?”

 

“It’s not just about the settlers,” Ryder argued, “It’s about the message. The initiative isn’t a military organization. We aren’t about conquering or expanding; we’re about discovery, science. That’s the message we want to send. What happens when we meet native aliens who _don’t_ want to kill us on sight, and they find out that the first thing we do in a whole new galaxy is settle a military outpost? What message does that send?”

 

“It sends the message that we are ready to defend ourselves.”

 

“And that has stopped so many wars in the past.”

 

“We are at war with the Kett.” Cora exclaimed. Ryder pulled the Nomad over as they reached the Tempest and scrambled out the vehicle. The huntress quickly followed, slamming the hatch shut as she left.

 

Peebee turned to Drack, who was sitting awkwardly in the back of the Nomad, taking up two of the three seats, and pouted. “I hate it when mommy and daddy argue.” Drack grunted a laugh.

 

 ---

 

“Ryder, in an ideal world,” Cora began then caught her breath keeping up with the Pathfinder, “In an ideal world settling a science outpost would probably be the better option.” Their argument continued into the Cargo bay.

 

Vetra barely looked up from her data pad. “Arguing again.”

 

“No, just having a friendly chat.” Ryder exclaimed bitterly, aimed at Cora.

 

Cora continued, following him into the corridor leading to his quarters. He was pacing faster now. “But the fact is Ryder, we are in a world of shit. Putting it frankly, history teaches us that you can’t be idealistic in a situation like this, as _noble_ as your intentions may be, too many lives are at stake!”

 

Scott had enough; he stopped and turned outside his door. “Cora. You said it yourself; we are in a whole new galaxy. Stars that no one in the Milky Way has seen before. This is our chance to start anew, a new chance at civilization, a new chance at life! And I’ll be damned before I repeat the mistakes of the past.” Cora opened her mouth to respond but Ryder cut her off. “But as you said, I am the Pathfinder, my decisions is final. So as much as I look forward to our games of verbal abuse, I am really exhausted, so excuse me.” And Ryder shut the door on her.

 

To say that Cora was furious was an understatement.

 

“You’re on the same side.” A soft sage-like voice spoke up from behind her. She turned around and saw Lexi in her nightgown. Cora felt bad; they must’ve woken her up. “But you keep antagonizing each other like you’re enemies.”

 

_I’m not looking for a rival._ Cora remembered her own words and tried to swallow them. Almost chuckled at the irony. “Doc I’m… sorry for waking you, it’s just.”

 

“No need to explain, the whole crew heard you two.” Lexi’s tone was light. Cora blushed inexplicably. “But in seriousness, mental well-being and functionality is one of my top priorities as the ship’s Doctor. I know Ryder can get on people’s nerves and be an ass sometimes, but he means well.

 

“Yeah,” Cora admitted reluctantly, “I guess that’s fair.”

 

“And the ship’s doctor, I am ordering you to find a way to get along, at least so the rest of us can get a decent night sleep.” She smiled, and went back to her room.

 

 ---

 

Cora grunted as she thrust her weight into the punch-bag keeping a steady rhythm. Punch after punch. Sweat formed on her bare arms as she worked, still thankful to Vetra for managing to find a heavy bag to string up on one of the bulkheads of the Tempest’s cargo bay. Cora always found that knocking the shit out of things worked wonders for your temper.

 

Yes she was angry. It had been a day cycle since her fight with Ryder.

 

Prodromos was just settled on Eos, surely that called for a celebration. For the rest of the crew it did. Lexi was probably working overtime due to the Ryncol that came aboard with Drack. Cora decided that it was best that she excused herself from the celebrations. _Someone has to write a report, and authorise Drack and Peebee’s recruitment, and read the requisition from Bradley, and write the duty rosters for the next week, and read the sixteen emails she’s just received from the Nexus in the last half hour and respond to them._

 

All of those were left unfinished on her desk next to her very much finished pack of beers that Vetra— _bless her_ , secured for the crew before they departed the Nexus. _So much for getting work done._

“Only the essentials”, Vetra said, with what Cora had now learned was a Turian grin. She stopped by after they got back from Eos, after her and Ryder’s argument, dropping her a pack. “Maybe this will help you unwind”. Fighting helped her unwind, as counter-intuitive as it seemed. Most of her friends back in her commando unit didn’t have any problem with stress. They tended to help _each other_ unwind. Being the only human in an Asari commando squad who wasn’t interested in Asari forced you to find other methods to relax. She tried meditating for a while, but that went nowhere so instead she defaulted to hitting things.

 

She was still angry, even after Lexi’s chat. That infuriated her more. _It’s always Ryder._ She angled her body as she swung her leg putting power into her kick. Tensed when it made contact, the bag swinging out of control with a thick smack. She dogged the backswing and chased after it with a hook.

 

No. It wasn’t just about Ryder. So what was on her mind? The Asari ark? Still no word. Still missing. _Nothing I can do about it now._ Yet she was angry. _At least I still care._ She remembered Peebee’s nonchalant way that she dismissed the whole thing. _It feels like I’m the only one in this entire galaxy who gives a shit._

 

And she started glowing blue.

 

Cora heard the screech of ripping fabric over the placid hum of her biotics. She looked up and saw what was a fifty-kilo punching-bag shatter and fly across the cargo bay, landing lamely to the left of Scott Ryder’s feet.

 

“Someone’s in a bad mood.”

  
Cora breathed, trying to get her breath back. “No shit,” she panted, “Pathfinder.” She reached for her towel on her crate, realising her white tank top was drenched in sweat. She started pacing back and forth so her heart rate wouldn’t drop too rapidly.

 

“Lexi sent you?” Cora asked.

 

“No…” Ryder considered “okay maybe.”

 

“She gave you the whole ‘I know that sometimes Cora can be an ass speech?”

 

Scott let of a hearty laugh. That caught her off guard. She doesn’t think she’s heard a genuine laugh from Ryder before. “Yes, I come offering peace.” He said playfully. “Would’ve brought flowers but I didn’t think you were the type”

 

“Well for the future, I like roses.” she said, working a knot out of her shoulder. “Red ones.”

 

“Pretty but prickly. Reminds me of someone.”

 

“Really,” she played along, “tell me about them”

 

“Just this biotic I know; blonde hair brown eyes. Pragmatic, tough as nails, could kill you in a blink. Has a real stick up her ass about me sometimes.”

           

Cora laughed.

 

An expression crossed Ryder’s face. One that Cora would’ve missed if she blinked at the wrong time. For a second, it looked as if Ryder was going to say something serious. Apologise maybe. To be honest, Cora had spent some time thinking about an apology too, even though she was still mad. In retrospect she may have been too harsh with Ryder. _Pathfinding_ is no easy job. That expression died on his face as quickly as it came, fleeting.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Scott looked at the shredded bag. “Blowing off steam Lieutenant?” Scott leant casually against the Nomad wearing sleeveless shirts and shorts. Arms folded. Typical. Casual. They were back to brinkmanship, just a little more friendly this time. She could handle brinkmanship.

 

Cora, still out of breath, ran the towel through her hair and then brushed it to one side. The usual side.

 

“Looks that way.”

 

Scott’s mouth twitched into a coy grin. “I could help with that.”

 

She stopped in her tracks and exhaled a laugh, half in humor half in annoyance. “Could you now.”

 

“I’m just naturally good with helping people”, he said, giving a self-deprecating smile.

 

_Oh no._ Ryder was the last person in Andromeda she wanted or needs as a therapist. _Scratch that._ Second last. After Tann… and maybe Peebee.

 

“Ryder, I swear if you’re going to say ‘if you need to talk…’”

 

“I wasn’t going to say that.” Ryder interrupted, “I was going to ask if you wanted to blow off steam.”

 

Oh, _OH._ Her heart jumped uncomfortably in shock. She knew he was forward but she hadn’t expected anything like this. If she didn’t bite her tongue, she would’ve said yes. She scolded herself for that thought. To think only yesterday they were at each other’s throats and now she was seriously considering… “Here now?” She asked, biding her time with a nonsense question. For a second she was angry, to think he had the audacity to even proposition such a question.

However she remembered that she was very _enthusiastic_ about the prospect only the other night, and she knew she was screwed if he ever found out about it. She wasn’t a stranger to _blowing off steam_ with people, even with those handsome like Scott Ryder. She wasn’t even a stranger to hate-sex. But they were people that she left behind or who left her behind. It meant nothing. It happened so much in the past it almost became routine on shore leaves.

 

Thinking about it felt funny, like a numb ulcer in the roof of your mouth. _Reel them out and then cut the string._ That wasn’t an option here. Scott was right about one thing: Andromeda was a fresh start, a new start. _Grow the right Garden. Plant the right seeds._ No more wondering how she ended up where she started, where she began. That wasn’t an option anymore.

 

“I don’t see why not”, Scott replied casually as if he was offering her a drink.

 

“Scott, I can _blow off_ _steam_ by myself… thanks.”

 

“Judging by the state of the punch-bag you could use a little help.”

 

Cora backtracked, perplexed. “What?”

 

“If that,” Scott pointed to the disintegrated leather sack, “was wearing the face I think it was wearing, maybe sparring against the real thing might do more good than beating innocent furniture to a pulp.”

 

“Sparring?” Oh. That’s what he meant by blowing off steam. Not… something else.

 

“Yeah.” Scott paused, then realised something. “What did you think I meant?”

 

She wiped her face with the towel, fighting down a blush. She didn't miss the knowing smirk he gave as she looked back up.. _._ Cora composed herself, throwing her towel to one side.

 

“All right Ryder,” her lips curled into a grin. “I’m going to enjoy kicking your ass.” She looked up, eyes meeting his. He grinned back. She realised this was the first time they shared a genuine smile. Cora pushed that thought away. Now she was going to get some enjoyment out of this.

 

“You talk the talk Lieutenant Harper.” Scott said playfully.

 

“I’m surprised you can do any kind of walking Pathfinder, after all the Ryncol Drack brought aboard.”

 

“What can I say?” he said, shrugging.

 

Cora huffed, falling into her familiar stance. “Ever fought a biotic before Ryder?”

 

He shook his head. “Try not to kill me Cora. I just came back from the dead.”

 

“I can control myself Ryder.” She said defensively.

 

“Sure you can.”

 

Cora found herself enjoying this pre-fight raillery more than she would admit. She took up stance, muscle memory taking over having done this a thousand times over. Though something was different about this time. A feeling in her stomach, anxiety? Fighting Ryder? No, something else. That uncertainty returned, that uncertainty that she couldn’t pin point. She walled it off.

 

She was too busy thinking she almost missed Ryder’s opening attack.

 

A jab, intended to control her movement. She edged backwards, feet controlled and tuned with the rest of her body. Ryder advanced, pressuring her to give way. Another jab, she dodges. Those punches had power behind them. Cora probably couldn’t block a direct hit. He was stronger, definitely, _but I’m faster._ She doges another hook, counters with a low kick aimed for his knee. The kick jolts him, he backs off. _Big mistake._ Cora pounces on the advantage, the huntress attacking in a flurry of movements trying to find his weak spot. He keeps a stalwart defense, feet moving in precision reaction to hers, arms guarding his face. She’s quick in her movements, pushing Ryder back into a wall. She turned and kicked, narrowly dodging a powerful hook from Ryder. Her foot buried itself directly in Ryder’s hard stomach. To her surprise, he didn’t even flinch. Just ginned as he caught her leg.

 

Tables now turned, Cora was hastily making a _tactical_ retreat, trying to free her captured leg. She twisted her body, facing away from him. She brought her head and hands down and lurched forward rolling free of his grasp. Ryder moved to peruse her eyes focused on the objective. As much as she hated it she had to admit it; the way Ryder looked: tense, out of breath, disheveled, trying relentlessly to dominate her, the intensity in his gaze, the intensity he uses only on the battlefield; It turned her on.

 

She turned to face away from him away from him, she extended her leg and dropped to a squat and swung around using her momentum and her leg to swipe him off his feet. Ryder hit the ground on his back with a thud. She was back on the attack, she moved to straddle his torso with her legs, pinning him. Dodged and caught one of his arms twisted it and immobilized him. He groaned.

 

Cora was panting, it took her a moment to catch her breath. “Look’s like you’ve lost Ryder”, she huffed with a cocky grin. Ryder bucked upwards in a futile attempt to push her off him. She reveled at the sight beneath her: a strong muscular man completely at her mercy. It was damn satisfying kicking his ass. “Give up Ryder.” He tried again, this time trying to role his way out of her lock.

 

Cora inhaled sharply, now acutely aware of their close proximity, both panting, trying to regain control of their breathing. She was also aware of the amount of skin contact they shared, and was aware of how slick they were from their workout. She felt his hard muscles move as he tried to break free of her grasp, secretly admiring the strength behind them. Suddenly she realized that the exhaustion wasn’t the only reason she was breathless. As Ryder tried again to break free, the friction created made her gasp. She flushed at the realization. Ryder noticed this and grinned wickedly. “So, I take it you like being the one on top?”

 

Dumbstruck, Cora found their positions reversed before she could even properly register what he said. She fell on her back, winded as Ryder pressed his weight down on her, capturing her wrists and pinning them above her head. “Look’s like I’ve one Lieutenant,” he said smugly.

 

“You fight dirty pathfinder.” She shifted her leg, taking aim. Ready to knee her commanding officer in the balls in hopes of getting out of his grapple. Scott noticed this and desperately shifted his knee so it was wedged between her thighs, denying her the easy shot. She cursed under her breath at the pressure there. Annoyed, frustrated, but there something else as well, something she’d never admit to anyone. “Seems like we both enjoy being the one on top,” she replied, half mimicking a sultry voice.

 

Ryder laughed rolled off her and stood up. He then offered her a hand. Cora stared at it in distrust as if he was offering her the sharp edge of a knife.

 

“Being a gentleman now?” she inquired.

 

“I always am.”

 

“You’re an ass Ryder.” She said bluntly and got up, ignoring his outstretched hand. He lowered it, unconcerned by her rejection. Ryder turned to leave.

 

“This was a good idea Ryder.” She started, swallowing down a bit of her pride as the words fell out of her mouth.

 

Scott turned to look at her. “Yeah?”

 

“It beats having arguments with you all the time.” She shrugged, defaulting to a logical explanation. “And Lexi is right, if we are going to work together, if I’m going to be your second, then we’ll have to learn to get along.” She paused. “That, and I enjoyed kicking your smug little ass.”

 

Ryder smirked, “alright, next time we’re about to have an argument, punch me in the face.”

 

“I look forward to it.” Cora smiled.

 

_Better than arguing all the time,_ she reminded herself. Though she was definitely looking forward to it, for one reason or another. The thought made her feel slightly guilty. She walled off that feeling as she made her way to the showers. _Tonight’s going to be another restless night._


	3. Hot air ... into a blackout

 

Cora walked quickly between the walls of the Hyperion. Though Ryder had managed to secure shore leave for the entire crew, Cora had a thousand things to do and thus took shore leave as the opportunity to do them. At least she did until she got a migraine with an intensity that could kill a Krogan.

 

Her implants tend to flare up a headache when she is stressed. Maybe all the anxiety had been building up since they arrived in Andromeda and it has only just caught up with her. The lights were blinding her as she walked, hitting her with a hammer every time she accidently glanced at one. It’d be so much easier if you could walk with your eyes closed. It’d be like going to Andromeda all over again.

 

She thought about asking Ryder to help work off her stress, but as much as she was enjoying their little sparring matches, five fights in the last week might be overdoing it. Plus, Cora was almost certain that Ryder was partially responsible for her headaches. The biotic rubbed small circles on the side of her soft temple, feeling the short familiar fuzz of her hair there.

 

Not wanting to bother Lexi on her time off, she arrived in the Hyperion infirmary to find Dr Carlye. Saw him at his usual place overlooking Sara Ryder. The med bay was thankfully mostly empty.

 

“Doctor”.

 

“Good to see you lieutenant”. Harry responded in a voice that sounded like he had smoked five thousand cigarettes in his lifetime. “Headache?”

 

“Yes,” Cora paused, “how did you know?”

 

“You forget I was initially assigned to the Tempest’s crew so I am familiar with everyone’s medial records. That and walking into a med-bay rubbing your temples doesn’t leave a lot to be deduced. Take a seat.” He gestured to the bed beside Sara. Carlyle’s omni-tool lit up lit up as he examined her head. “I need you to stay still.”

 

Cora’s head was throbbing. She caught herself questioning the necessity of the loud beeping noises on a medical omni-tool. “Is this going to take long doctor?”

 

“That depends on whether you stay still or not.” He finished his exam. “Thankfully you’re implants do not appear to be malfunctioning but…”

 

“But?”

 

“You’re stress levels are off the charts. It’s probably what’s causing these migraines. Keep up this level of stress and you’ll be dead by thirty.” He joked.

 

“Well that gives me three more years”. Cora squinted again, feeling her head pulsate. “Can you prescribe something for the stress doctor?”

 

“I can give you painkillers for the headache, but I’d much rather you find a more natural solution to your…”

 

Cora was loosing her patience. “Doctor.”

 

Harry sighed and opened his omni-tool. “I’ll give you some temporary stimulants, but I’m telling Lexi to keep an eye on you. See if she can find a more natural solution, like a hobby.”

 

The biotic exhaled, relieved. “Thanks doc.” She got up to leave.

 

“Woah, where do you think you’re going?”

 

“Doctor,” Cora started, now frustrated, “I’ve got a thousand things to do.”

 

“And you wont be able to do any of them if you pass out. Lie down, at least until I prepare your medication.”

 

Cora fell back on the mattress with a thud conflicted. Though she knew she needed to get things done, she couldn’t remember the last time she had a good lie down. Her breathing eased. _Just a few minutes,_ she told her self. Cora felt her heartbeat in her ears. She took a deep breath slowing her breathing as her muscles felt heavier. Cora must have been verging on the edge of consciousness as a familiar voice filled the room.

 

“Harry?”

 

_Scott. Ryder’s voice._ Probably the last person she wanted to see her in this state. Cora feigned unconsciousness to save her from the embarrassment.

 

“Pathfinder”. Carlyle responded, his tone more colloquial with Ryder than with her. That would be expected. She wasn’t very good with doctors. _Lexi being an exception._

 

“How is she?”

 

That was unexpected. Cora knew that they were friendlier, but she didn’t expect him to care about her. It was an odd feeling, an unfamiliar one. Now come to think about it Cora didn’t know where she stood with Ryder. Sure she was his subordinate but that was at a professional level. Were they friends? Cora Harper didn’t have many friends that she couldn’t walk away from at a moments notice. Such was the nature of her life as a soldier. But surely a couple sparring sessions didn’t make them friends. Not that she would know the ins and outs of what constitutes as friendship. _Come to think of it_ she didn’t really keep anyone close at all.

 

“Sara’s condition hasn’t changed much since you last visited. I promise I’ll let you know as soon as anything changes.” Carlyle said as he left.

 

Foolish, he was talking about his sister not her, _why would he be thinking of me, stupid stupid…_ And why did she care _?_ Cora opened her eyes and sat up.

But once she saw him at his Sara side, Scott holding her hand with tenderness she had never seen before, all the anger dissipated. She felt guilty even. Cora had accused Scott in the past of apathy; of not caring. Seeing his worry and concern in his face as he looked at his sister changed that. He defiantly cared, maybe she was jealous of it.

 

Cora didn’t really know Sara that well before Andromeda. Form what she knew, Sara was more level-headed, took things more seriously, more by-the-book. When Scott became pathfinder, Cora found herself wishing that they had woken up Sara first rather than Scott. She wasn’t so sure about that now. She felt bad for not knowing the people she worked with, _and for making so many snap judgements_. Maybe it’d be a good idea for Cora if she were to rectify that.

 

“Scott.” She said lamely, unable to find appropriate words.

 

“Cora.” His voice was soft. He didn’t move his gaze from his sister. “I hope the thrashing I gave you is not the reason you’re here.” Though joking, Scott’s usual upbeat humour was lacking from his voice. It worried her. She wasn’t used to seeing Scott so serious.

 

“I’d hardly call it a trashing Pathfinder.” She attempted to lighten the tone, but Ryder barely reacted.

 

The worry in his face, it bugged Cora. Ryder never worried about anything.

 

“She’ll be fine Scott.” Cora began. Words were never her strong suit. “Ryders are tough.”

 

“Tell that to dad.”

 

Cora didn’t know whether to be furious or sorry. She settled for Dumbstruck.

 

“I’m sorry.” Ryder finished for her. “That was in bad taste.”

 

“Yeah, it was.” Cora agreed.

 

Ryder finally broke the uncomfortable silence that descended. “You know Sara would always tease me about being born first.”

 

“What?”

 

“She was born a minute ahead of me” Scott continued, “She never lets me forget it. Even though we’re twins, she always treats me like a younger brother.”

 

“I never had any siblings”. Cora said and then bit her tongue, regretting how lame it sounded. She wasn’t good with words, especially when it came to emotions.

 

“You’ve defiantly missed out Cora. Sure she can be a pain in the ass sometimes. I know I was.” Ryder smiled fondly. “I remember how I dared her to jump into the lake onetime when we were visiting the presidium. We could’ve been older than five or six. She went on about how we were supposed to be on our best behaviour to make dad look good. I got fed up of how sensible she was being and just jumped in.” He laughed and shook his head. “Dad was furious of course. We never got to see him that often but man, he could get angry. Despite that Sara told him she dared me to jump in.”

 

“She covered for you?” Cora asked, puzzled.

 

Ryder seemed to find her bewilderment amusing. “Yeah. Yeah she did. She is always good like that. Sure she is professional, polite, but she has a good heart. After mom died…” Ryder shook his head again and stood up to leave, giving his sister’s hand a last squeeze. “She’s the only family I have left, sometimes…” He trailed off. Scott took a breath and composed himself. “You’re not the only one who thinks it would’ve been better if it was me lying on that bed Cora. Sara was always smarter, always more level-headed. When I’m out there, just I can’t help but think…” he paused, “maybe it should be me lying in that bed.

 

“Scott… For what it’s worth,” Cora started. “I think you’re doing alright. Given the circumstance.” She fumbled the last bit of her sentence, Ryder didn’t seem to mind. Instead he smiled.

 

“See you later Cora.”

 

Impulse took over and stood up. “Scott?”

 

Ryder stopped and turned around. “Yes lieutenant?” His faced relaxed. The sly grin returned. Cora couldn’t help but feel a little pleased.

 

“I was wondering if,” she took a breath, dizzy from getting up so quickly. “I was wondering if you wanted to get at drink with me later… at Vortex?” She bit her cheek, though decided that there was no reason to. She had a duty to get to know who she worked with. _Nothing more._

 

“Sorry, I already promised Vetra I’d meet her there.”

 

_Oh._ “I understand.” Scott left without another word. Cora sat down on her bed. She had a lot of thinking to do, as it looks like she might have just misjudged Scott Ryder.

 

 

 

 


End file.
